1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermal conditioning system for a manufacturing machine, in particular, a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, prior manufacturing machines, particularly machine tools, comprise a plurality of driving motors so designed as to allow movable parts of the machine to be accurately driven.
However, both temperature variations occurring at the site of the machine tool, and heat from the machine tool driving motors, as well as friction heat generated as movable parts of the machine tool are driven, cause an undesired uneven heating of the machine tool main body, and of the movable parts thereof.
To overcome, at least partially, the effects due to the abovementioned uneven heating of the machine tool, which would decrease the required machining accuracy, it has been already suggested to provide, in prior art machine tools, channels or spaces allowing a cooling fluid to pass therethrough.
It should be readily apparent that the known cooling system, provided inside the machine tool, does not uniformly thermally condition the entire machine tool, but only some parts thereof will be generally cooled or conditioned.